


Payments and Gifts

by 7dragons7



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me. A couple who will never meet again.</p><p>((My 12 days of ships challenge. Third day is for ClowYuuko))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payments and Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> My 12 days of ships drabble challenge.  
> Beloved Clow from my childhood and dearest Yuuko from my teenage years. I adore them and their struggles. I know this ship is debatable and you can think of what you will on their actual stance with one another... And I could easily go on forever and a day about their dynamic and how she copes with him being gone. Think what you will. I adore them both.  
> And I'm happy to write them for this challenge. I know I have plenty more to do for them on this sight with other challenges and fics in general.  
> But oh well. Happy Holidays to them both, while a happy ending for them is impossible I do wish these two the best wherever their threads of fate lead them in the next life~

"Yuuuuko~ That's so pretty!" 

The dark haired witch placed a hand to the hair piece her little dark furred friend was talking about. 

"I'm so glad you like it~" She sang out. "It was a gift!" 

"Oh hu hu~" Mokona placed his little paw like hands to his mouth. "A secret admirer?" 

Her smile turned almost sad at her companions words as she poured a creamy liquid into a few glasses. "Not so secret." 

Sad understanding filled the other and he quietly hopped over to take his glass. "Yuuko..." 

"Tis the season Mokona!" The Space and Time Witch cheered taking her glass and clinking it against the other's. Forgetting her dampened mood almost instantly "We have to pass out nice and early or we won't get any presents!" 

"Should have started earlier then." Grumbled Watanuki from the kitchen. The first smells of a yummy dinner finally wafting out to greet them. 

"Yuuko?" 

"Hm?" the witch questioned setting her suddenly empty glass down and sighing contently. 

Mokona pointed to her silver and ruby butterfly hair piece. "You said it was a gift. But you can't get gifts. Only payments..." 

The witches scarlet eyes fell closed and she let out a soft sigh. "I suppose to use correct terms, it was a payment. Though I don't care for calling the things  _he_  gave me through the years payments... They were presents." 

"Then what did you give him in return?" 

"Hmmm" The witch hummed, her finger running along the rim of her empty glass. 

* * *

 

_"Get that package away from me." She scolded, pushing him lightly. "After all that lecturing about balance and being responsible you're just going to give me something? Is this a test?"_

_The bi-speckled wizard laughed lightly waving a hand at her. "I intend to get something in return so you have nothing to fear. My Tricky Witch, please take this gift."_

_She scoffed, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder. "I don't have anything for you. I'm not about to get caught in a trap."_

_Clow let out a soft sigh taking careful steps towards her. "I'm quite glad you've changed your ways... but trust is important to. We've known each other for a long time now... You think I'm trying to test you still? You've proved yourself long ago. Allow me to give you this and I promise you, I will get something in return."_

_"Take first. Then I'll accept your gift." she grumbled taking a seat, watching him kneel before her._

_"Open the gift first."_

_She sighed in defeat and snatched the package from him. The wrapping was simple. And when she tore open the simple wrapping she found a simple box. Half tempted to shake it, knowing it'd cause the wizard to have a heart attack, she settled for just opening it._

_She should have known the plain boxes were hiding something truly valuable. Inside was a silver butterfly hair piece, the design simple but it was decorated in the most stunning rubies she'd ever seen._

_"You know I can't take thi--"_

_She was silenced at a soft pair of lips against her's. His gentle hand slid through her dark hair as he pushed in more. It was chaste... and simple yet mingled with a passion that they weren't allowed to have one another._

_To kiss her... To show feelings towards her was a heavy price. More than silver and rubies which is probably why it was such a simple kiss. Anything more and..._

It still wasn't enough. 

_She'd be the one to pay for it, but Yuuko already knew he'd take the blow for it. How devastating would it be? It depended on his feelings for her... How much he'd given in that moment. All the more reason why he'd deflect the penalty to himself. So she'd never know._

_Cruel stupid wizard..._

_To reject his payment would do further damage. She could not reject anything as he'd already taken. She could not balance it with a kiss back because the emotions were too much to stabilize such a thing._

_"You're a fool..." She muttered, lowering her gaze to her gift... "One day, you'll do something incredibly stupid because of me and what will you do then?"_

_"I figure if that day ever comes, you and I will stick together to fix it." He moved to take a seat beside her, but did not reach out to touch or ake her hand. They couldn't and shouldn't... Too dangerous and he knew better. He knew..._

_"You think I'll bail you out of inevitable trouble?"_

_"I would bail you out, My Tricky Witch."_

_She scoffed... watching him carefully as he took her present and pinned it into her hair. "If I was to ever do that you'd have to start calling me the Foolish Witch and you'd be the Tricky Magician because that's what I'd be to get myself involved in your screw ups."_

_"Then that is what we shall call ourselves when that day comes." The wizard replied nodding in agreement. A happy and stupid grin on his face._

_Despite her exasperation at this man in general, she found herself smiling..._

_He always managed to make her smile despite the troubles he got them into._


End file.
